Spur of the Moment
by madbutterfly
Summary: Winry was shot, and all Edward can do is wait and worry. No character death. Fluffy Ed/Winry.


The seconds hand was ticking by so slowly. Ed could swear it had actually stopped at one point. Every minute that passed seemed like an eternity.

He was just... numb.

What if this was it?

As he sat there, he realised that he couldn't imagine what his life would be like without Winry Rockbell in it, no matter how hard he tried. She'd always been there, ever since they were kids. She'd been solid and _there_ and... somehow he'd thought that was so permanent. The fact that she'd been shot...

How had that _happened_?

Ugh. Why hadn't he protected her? And now if she died it would be his fault and how could he forgive himself then and he'd have live with the fact that it was all his fault all his fault all his fault-

He quickly halted his train of thought. He didn't like the way it was going. He had to think positive! Hard as that was right now. He hadn't heard anything from the doctors at all yet. He hoped that the old saying 'no news is good news' rang true. If he hadn't heard from them, that meant that she wasn't dead, right? _Right?_ He had to tell himself it was true, or he'd break down and cry right there.

In the blur that was the scene that had taken place roughly seven hours ago now, he couldn't recall exactly who it was who'd shot Winry, but he vowed that whoever it was he would hunt them down and _kill_ them if she didn't survive this. Why would they do such a thing? She was just a bystander, an innocent bystander who didn't deserve to be hurt...

He slowly took a picture of her out of his wallet. He often forgot he kept it in there; it was quite old and was just her looking at the camera disapprovingly. It wasn't really anything special. He felt a small smile ease onto his face at the memory, but it somehow spread into a grimace and he had to blink hard to fight back the prickles of tears stinging at his eyes. There was no one else left in the waiting room to see him if he did happen to break down, but he had no intention of showing his weakness, especially not in a public place. He hadn't cried in a long time and he refused to start now.

The damn clock just couldn't stop _ticking_, could it? All it was was a reminder of how long he'd been here waiting for some news regarding Winry's condition. He wondered if he'd get in trouble if he put his fist right through it.

At the very least it would get out some of his emotions.

And stop that damn ticking.

He slid the photo back where it was and focussed on watching the clock very closely, counting the seconds until someone came out and told him _something_, _anything_, about how she was. Didn't he have a right to know how she was doing? He grumbled a few incomprehensible words under his breath and shifted in his seat, leaning forward to stare harder at the clock.

Then, after he'd lost count of seconds and was counting them from one to ten over and over, there was finally some sign of life other than himself in the hospital. A nurse who looked far too young to be there stepped out and spotted Ed sitting there with his chin in his automail hand.

"A-are you waiting for Ms. Rockbell, sir?" he asked timidly, eyes raking over Edward's dishevelled clothing. All the fidgeting he'd done had made the previously reasonably smart outfit look somehow messy.

It took a moment for Edward to respond, but then he realised that someone had come out and might actually tell him something about she was doing, so he shot up out of his chair and stared at the nurse. "Yes, actually. How's she doing?"

"Her condition is stable, sir. The bullet wound was very shallow. It hit her in the shoulder and so didn't hit anywhere that could kill her - our main concern was blood loss and we got that under control. We expect she'll make a full recovery."

Ed looked unconvinced (mainly because he had been under the impression that she had been shot in the heart and just a few minutes ago had managed to convince himself that she was dead), but somehow he didn't want to question it. If he questioned it, maybe fate would decided to have some fun and let her die anyway. So instead he asked, "Could I... could I see her now?"

"Sorry, sir. She needs to rest and it's getting very late - she's unconscious anyway. If you come back in the morning, she may be up to having visitors." The nurse attempted a friendly smile, but it came out as nervous anyway. The stare that Ed had fixed upon him was rather intense.

Edward sighed. It felt like hadn't slept in years, and now that his mind was put somewhat at ease, he felt he could go home.

Nonetheless, he didn't get much sleep that night.

* * *

The next day, Ed woke up in a fantastic mood - mainly because he couldn't remember a thing about what had happened yesterday, or anything in fact. He savoured the few blissful moments of ignorance he had when he first woke up until he came to and he remembered everything.

The nurse had said that Winry would make a full recovery, that she was fine...

But what if he went there and they'd been wrong and she'd died while he was at home sleeping?

He should have stayed there with her! He should have demanded they let him see her so he could confirm that she really wasn't dead.

Edward only just remembered to change out of his pyjamas and into something more suitable before running out the door and all the way to the hospital.

When he got there he intimidated the secretary into telling him where Winry was (which was quite unnecessary since she would have told him anyway, but Ed was in no mood for any sort of waiting) and stormed down the hallways to where she would be.

When he entered the hospital room and saw her laying there, he felt a clenching in his heart and had to remind himself to breathe. Her eyes were open and she actually seemed to be watching the door. Had she been waiting for him?

His boots patted harshly on the hospital floors as he rushed over to her bedside and gripped her hand.

"Are you okay?" he said, his voice a bit squeakier than he would have liked. He was at least relieved to see that she was alive, but that didn't ease the worry as much as he'd expected it to.

Winry laughed softly. "I'm _fine_, Edward." She moved one hand over to pat him on the arm. "Just sore. The doctors say I'll be fine to go home today."

"Are you sure?" Edward repeated. "Absolutely sure? Maybe I should-"

"Ah!" Winry interrupted him. "No. Can't you believe me when I say I'm okay?" She gave him a serious look. "Would I lie to you about this?"

Ed opened his mouth to reply, but shut it again hurriedly after a moment or two.

"I'm not sick, just injured. There's no doubt as to whether I'll be okay. I will," Ed heard her say, but he wasn't really listening anymore.

So much had happened, not just with this but in their whole lives. When he thought about it, it was pretty much a miracle that he was even alive right now. And now this had happened it was like the final straw and he shouldn't do this but he couldn't help himself and he should shut his mouth but-

"Marry me."

Winry blinked once.

"What?"

"Uhh..."

A laugh. "Am I hearing things now?" Winry asked. Ed bit his lip, embarrassed. "You know I love you Ed, but have you really thought this through?"

Ed went a luminous shade of red. "Well, kind of. I mean, in the past I have. I admit this was sort of spur of the moment, but it's not like I've never... um... you know?" He cursed himself for being so hesitant. Nerves had suddenly overcome him and now he was having difficulties forming coherent sentences.

Winry laughed softly. "Actually, I think I do know. But really, I don't want you to end up regretting this later because you didn't think it through properly."

"I have thought it through!" Ed insisted resolutely, swallowing the lump that had risen in his throat. A small, paranoid part of him felt like Winry was trying to persuade him to take it back so she didn't have to say no. "Um, I don't have a ring or anything, but... well... I know this isn't exactly a romantic way to propose, but... after all that's happened, I want to be with you. I know I won't regret it. Now it's down to you."

Winry smiled. "This certainly isn't how I imagined this happening - and yes, I admit to having imagined it in the past." Not that she'd ever admit just how often she'd imagined it. She looked over at Ed, but he seemed to have a sudden intense fascination with the floor, judging by the way his eyes were fixated on it.

Looking up at the silence that followed, Ed murmured, "It's okay if you don't want to. You can forget I ever said it."

Winry rolled her eyes and held out the arm that wasn't bandaged at the shoulder. "Come here, you big goof. Did you hear me say I didn't want to?"

Ed didn't move. "Well, you didn't say y-"

He was cut off when Winry gripped him and pulled him forward, securing him in what was halfway between a hug and a headlock.

"When it comes to you, I don't really expect romance. If you're sure you really have thought it through, I'd love to marry you."

Ed was silent for a few moments, then nodded frantically and went a concerning shade of beetroot. He couldn't really think of what to say, so he just made a happy-sounding noise and leaned in to kiss her (in a way to hide the fact he was, for once, lost for words). It was all he could do not to leap onto the hospital bed and hug her. As soon as he'd said it, he'd been certain that the spontaneity of his request would put her off well and truly.

But now, Al had his body back, all the homunculi were defeated, and Winry was by his side...

For the first time in years, he truly believed everything was going to be all right.

* * *

**Crappy ending I know, but I couldn't think of how to end it! Sorry... Review please. :3**


End file.
